Usuario:Patucki
450px|link= thumb|left|306px Reglas *'NO hagas nada en mi perfil o arruino la tuya 3:) (Uy que malota)' *'NO copies mi perfilright' *'NO robes mis fotos' *'NO critiques mi pony' *'NO hables mal de mi (Yo no te hecho nada D':)' *'¡Follow Me! y a mi hermana @Awitscindy :D' 'Presentacion ¬(-.-¬)' ' Pinkie pie wants hugs by orschmann-d4ar4gu.png Sad rarity by anitech-d4egpol.png Capture-20130105-205514.png 37003 - 4th w..all pinkamena diane pie smirk wallpaper.png ' 'Mas de Me \(*0*)/' ' Bdf.jpg Vsabvre.jpg Brsbea.jpg Gsvbearg.jpg ' 'No se como llamar esta parte :poop:' 'Como me gusto MLP FIM:' 'Estaba aburrida, mi hermana estabs viendo tele, entonces ella me llamo para verlo con ella. Yo me enoje porque le decia que cambiara de canal y no me hacia caso, me canse de decirle eso y me quede viendo eso. Al final le dije que me gusto, me obsesione con MLP y comenze a ver todos los episodios. ' 'Estado *Sentada *En fb: desconectada *En otros: desconectada *Molestando 'Mis pensamientos' *Creo que he visto a Slender :O *Huelo mal cuando sudo -.-' *'Me encanta este wiki \(*0*)/' *Ponys, ponys, ponys *Estoy escribiendo historias :D 'Animo' *Tranquila Mi frase de vida es: La primera obligación de todo ser humano es ser feliz, la segunda es hacer feliz a los demás» Cantinflas 'Mis Series favoritas' 'Disney:' A todo Ritmo, Austin & Ally, Zack y Cody: gemelos a bordo y en accion, Jessie, P & F, Gravity Falls, Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place, Buena Suerte Charlie, Programa de Talentos, Pecezuelos, Jake Long el dragon occidental, Lilo y Stitch, ¡Stitch!, Los Padrinos Magicos, Hannah Montana, Es tan Raven, Stan el perro bloguero, Cory en la casa blanca 'Discovery Kids:' *MLP FIM, Backyardigans, Calliou, Wow wow Wubzy, Rob el Robot, Pocoyo, Octonautas, Milly y Molly, Mecanimales, Fabulopolis, Un mundo grandote, Toot y Pudle, Martha habla, Jelly Jamm, Teletubbies, Zaboomafoo, Rubbadubbers, Paz, Las aventuras de Henry, Connie la vaquita, Boo!, El pequeño tractor rojo, Cubitos, Toddworld, Jim de la luna, Wilbur, ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks, El mundo de Emlmo, Los hermanos Koala, Clifford, Poko, La aventuras de Bindi, El mundo divertido de Peep, ¡Save Ums!, Dragon Tales, Charlie y Lola, Louie, Sid el niño cientifico, Chica Supersabia, Willa y los animales, Pinky Dindky Doo, Princesita, Amigazazo y Bob el constructor. Ya se que casi todas no las pasan pero yo los miro por Youtube :D 'Disney XD o mejor dicho Jetix o Fox Kids:' *Estoy en la banda, Pucca (Sabias_que? Pucca es una prostituta coreana), Kick Buttowski, Kid vs Kat, Phineas y Ferb y Los Guerreros Wasabi 'Nickelodeon:' *Drake y Josh, Life with Boys, ¡Oye Arnold!, iCarly, Victorious, Kenan y Kell, Bob Esponja (Ya se que hace que los niños sean bobos y sea satanico pero no importa, entretiene), La leyenda de Aaang y Korra,Rugrats, Kung Fu Panda, Zoey 101 y Manual de Superviviencia escolar de Ned 'Cartoon Network:' *Mad, Un show mas, Hora de Aventura, Ed Edd y Eddy, Mr. Ypung y La CQ (Si lo odian que importa es mi vida :/ ) 'Otros:' *Son muchos >.< 'Fotitos :3 ' * '''''Estas fotos fueron hechas por mi. Lo publique porque son lindas y quiero que ustedes tengan estas para su fondo pantalla :). De nada. Si quieren que les haga una foto asi avisame en mesajes ;) :D... ¡Go! AB.jpg AJ.jpg BM.jpg Bon Bon.jpg BP.jpg Braeburnbbbbbbbb.jpg BS.jpg Cadencevbbbbbbb.jpg Celebridades.jpg Celestiaggggg.jpg Cheerileebbbbbb.jpg Chrysalis.jpg Cloudchaser.jpg Derpyffffff.jpg Discordddddd.jpg Dr Whooves.jpg DT.jpg FFB.jpg Flitter.jpg Fluttershyffffff.jpg Gfdd.jpg GH.jpg LD.jpg Lyraddds.jpg Lunadddd.jpg Mr Cake.jpg Octavianbnbnb.jpg Pipsquek.jpg PP.jpg Raritybbbb.jpg Rose.jpg SA.jpg SB.jpg Soarinbsdz.jpg Snailscvbdf.jpg Scootalogg.jpg Snips.jpg SP.jpg Trixiebdft.jpg Spikevfh.jpg Spitfire.jpg TS.jpg Twist.jpg Z.jpg 'Mis Ponys Favorit@s' ' Negro (1).jpg Negrokjkgbgfju.jpg Babs_Seed_as_the_newest_addition_to_the_CMC_S3E4.png ' 'Mis cosas Favoritas de MLP FIM' ''Episodios favoritos: 1era Temporada: *Vestida para el éxito *La rain-plosión sónica right *Como perros y ponis *Fiesta para una *Verde de envidia *Crónicas de la amistad *La mejor noche en la historia 2da Temporada: *May the Best Pet Win! *The Mysterious Mare Do Well *Family Appreciation Day *Sweet and Elite *Hearth's Warming Eve *Family Appreciation Day *The Last Roundup *Baby Cakes *The Super Speddy Cider Squeezy 6000 *[[Archivo:Rainbow_dash_giant_face_by_translayer-d4lzpem.png|thumb|330px]]Read It and Weep *A Friend in Deed *Hurricane Fluttershy *MMMystery on the Friendship Express *Una boda en Canterlot, Parte 1 *Una boda en Canterlot, Parte 2 3ra Temporada: *Imperio de cristal. Parte 1 *Imperio de cristal, Parte 2 *Too Many Pinkie Pies *One Bad Apple *Magic Duel *Sleepless in Ponyville *Wonderbolt Academy *Apple Family Reunion Canciones favoritas: 1era Temporada: *Cancion de Inicio (version larga) *Envolviendo El Invierno *Es arte un vestido hacer. *Cancion de las Cutie Mark Crusaders *Hush Now Lullaby *The Gala Song *Pony Pokey thumb|left|302px2da Temporada: *Becoming popular *Pinggy Dance (Oink, oink, oink! :3, que tierno) *Smile Song *Big Brother Best Friend Forever *This Day Aria *The Failure Song *Sunshine, sunshine lady bugs away, clap your hoofs and do a little shake :3! 3ra Temporada: *Ballad of the Crystal Empire *Ballad of the Crystal Ponies *Babs Seed Song *Raise This Barn 'Mi OC' Me encanta el Fan-Art, a veces me duermo a las 3:00 am. dibujando o haciendo un dibujo. El mas reciente que he hecho se llama "Glaze", creo que ya existe ese nombre para pony pero que importa yo lo quise nombrar asi. '''Muchos diran que lo hice en paint xD' Estan en mi blog :D 'Preguntas' '''Haha... Si tienes preguntas pues hazlo preguntame, ¡Me encanta respoder! excepto en los examenes (ntee mentira) thumb|342px left '''Twilight se pone feliz cuando tu me preguntas :) 'Adios *0*' ' what_the_mane_6_whises_you_by_ratchethun-d5oubnc.png 'thumb|284px NO HAGAS NADA EN MI PERFIL... thumb ¿Te gusta mi perfil? Sí No